FFX et HP : L'enfant chimèrien
by toufu
Summary: Harry est sur le point d'etre confier au Dursley. Mais un enfant l'emène découvrir ses origines. Etre une chimère né se révèle plus compliqué que ca n'y parait.
1. Default Chapter

FFX et HP : L'enfant chimèrien.

Prologue

* * *

Inutile de chercher le mot chimèrien dans le dictionnaire, c'est un mot que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Tout était calme à Privet Drive. M'enfin, jusqu'à ce que 3 personnes déposèrent un bébé d'un an sur le seul du n°4. Un enfant qui ne devait pas dépasser les 10 ans marcha vers la maison en question.

Il était habillé en violet et un capuchon cachait a moitié son visage. Malgré son jeune age, il dégageait une grande puissance et une grande sagesse.

Il arriva enfin au n°4. Avec le bébé, il y avait une lettre. Il lut la lettre puis la déchira. Il prit ensuite le bébé répondant au nom d'Harry Potter d'après la lettre et disparut.

* * *

Voila le prologue. J'espère que sa vous donnera envie de lire la suite et de posté des rewiews. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir posté la suite de mon autre fanfic pour l'instant tant qui me manque le début du chapitre 6.

PS : SVP, posté des rewiew pour savoir a peut près combien de personnes lisent mes Fanfic.


	2. le problème Potter

chapitre 1

Le problème Potter

Bahamut s'avança le long d'un couloir menant à la salle du conseil tenant contre lui le "survivant" qu'il avait habillé en blanc. Il devait présenté le bébé aux autres chimères car pour une fois, il était perdu. Lui, Bahamut, le plus jeune mais aussi le plus puissant des chimères de base ne savait pas quoi faire de cette enfant. C'était la 1ère fois qu'un enfant vivant avait les pouvoirs des chimères; c'est-à-dire l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternel des morts était à la fois si présent et si inactif et il s'avait que, enfin il pensait que si il commençait à réveillé ses pouvoirs si tôt, bien que sa capacité mental grandirait a vitesse normal, ce bébé garderait à jamais son aspect qu'il a en ce moment. Ce bébé, une fois ses pouvoirs développés, pourra prendre sa forme chimèrienne.

Enfin, il arriva devant un mur sur lequel était gravé une rune. Bahamut hésita encore un moment puis se décida à le traverser.

Il arriva dans une grande salle qui avait en son centre une table ronde avec un trône en face de la porte qui était réservé au "président" comme dirait les moldus. Valefore, Ifrit, Ixion et Shiva était déjà arrivé.

Enfin, le président, Poudlard arriva par une porte situer derrière le trône. Contrairement aux autres chimères, Poudlard lui est une chimère légendaire. Elles sont beaucoup plus puissante que les chimères de bases et sont généralement incarné dans des bâtiments et lieu Historique...

La séance est ouverte! cria Poudlard puis il se tourna vers Bahamut. Puissions nous savoir pourquoi tu nous a réunis?

Pour seule repose, Bahamut déposa Harry au centre da la table et ce dernier se mit à jouer avec une balle qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Com...! commenca Poudlard

Harry tourna les yeux vers Poudlard puis vers les autres chimères avant de venir s'endormir dans les bras de Bahamut.

Je crois que c'est à toi de t'occupé de l'enfant chimèrien Bahamut.

On dirait! dit-il. Mais...

Ne t'inquiète pas : il aura son immortalité des que son entrainement aura commencer à l'age de 6 ans mais sa jeunesse éternel, il l'aura seullement à ses 16 ans. Bien. Vous pouvez disposé.

Les chimères s'en allèrent et Bahamut enmena Harry dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Je sais que c'est court et j'en suis désolé mais je suis en pleine période de révision de Brevet et mes professeurs ne veulent pas nous laissez . Merci pour les rewiews ( Le 2ème chapitre sera plus long et apparaîtra normalement dans 2 semaines voir moins)

**crystal y : Tu ne connais pas FFX ( ou Final Fantasy X ) ? Ce n'est pas grave vu que l'histoire est du point de vue d'Harry et donc tout les infos sur FFX apparaissent au fur et à mesure . De plus l'histoire n'est pas utile dans cette fic ( à part quelque point que je dirait plus tard) : seul Spira (planète ou se déroule l'histoire) et certain élément comme les chimères, le Blitz Ball ( il est au habitant de Spira ce que le Quidditch est pour les sorciers), m'intéressent. **


	3. première mission

Chapitre 2

1ère mission.

°dialogue parler dans la langue des phénix°

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Maintenant que je suis en vacance, j'espère que je pourrais poster les chapitres plus rapidement bien que j'essaye de compléter mon autre fic en parallèle. Merci pour les rewiews. J'ai reçut plusieurs questions auquel je vais répondre à la fin du chapitre. Comme vous le remarquerez, j'ai sauté l'entraînement d'Harry. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que je compte faire intervenir tout ceci dans des flash-back. Bonne lecture

11 ans plus tard

-Ahhhhh! s'exclama un Harry de 12 ans affaler par Terre couvert de blessures.

-Crie plus fort, je suis sur que sur la Terre, on a entendu qu'un chuchotement. (Ils sont dans une autre galaxie utile pour plus tard). Dit calmement Bahamut. Non mais concentre toi bon sang. Tu n'arriveras à rien en criant comme un malade.

Harry se calma puis se concentra malgré la douleur. Ses blessures se refermèrent petit à petit jusqu'à se refermer complètement.

- Alors, tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile!

- Heureusement que mon entraînement est enfin fini!

- Quelle rochons tu fait Atlande Nom chimèrien d'Harry! Heureusement que tu es seulement une chimère de base!

- t'inquiète, plus pour longtemps; je suis déjà au grade 7

- Encore 2 grade et tu deviendra la plus puissante des chimères de base.

Les chimères sont classées en 3 catégories. Les chimères de base, les chimères légendaire et les chimères Ultime (rien à voir avec l'ultime chimères de Zanarkand pour ceux qui voient ce que je veut dire) Pour passée d'une catégorie à une autre, il faut atteindre 10 grades. Chaque grade augmente certaine caractéristique des chimères. (Force, puissance, grandeur,…) puis en changement de catégorie, les chimères change de couleur, de forme et surtout, ses attaques sont plus variées. Aucune chimère n'a réussit à atteindre la dernière catégorie. Poudlard, étant la plus puissante chimère connut, n'est seulement qu'au grade 5 de la catégorie des chimères légendaires. Les chimères légendaires aiment bien se fondre avec un bâtiment important pour mieux contrôler leur pouvoir.

- Bahamut, Atlande, Je demande à vous voir! Résonna la voix de Poudlard.

Les 2 chimères allèrent dans la salle du conseil où se trouvait déjà Poudlard.

- Harry à t-il terminé son entraînement? demanda Poudlard

- Oui! répondit Bahamut

- Bien: je voudrais l'envoyer en mission. Vu que je ne peut pas agir directement à l'intérieur de moi même, je voudrais que tu ailles à Poudlard (l'école cette fois ci) trouver la chambre des secrets et tuer le basilique qui si trouve.

- D'accord : je pars quand?

- Maintenant.

- Mais une entré discrète.

- Mais oui

Puis Harry disparut dans un tourbillon de furoculose (petite sphère de couleur représentant l'âme ou les âmes d'un être vivant).

6 Juin (peut importe l'année)

Dumbledore regardait les élèves manger quand une lumière or aveugla toute la grande salle. Soudain on entendit un grand Boum et tous les professeurs brandirent leurs baguettes en direction de l'endroit où le bruit venait. Enfin la lumière disparut.

Un enfant de 12 ans était en train de se relever.

Il était habillé en toge blanche avec un carquois de flèche bleu avec des flèches et un arc rouges. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond avec des mèches bleu, rouge et or était attaché en queux de cheval dévoilant ainsi sont front ou trônait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait aussi l'œil droit de couleur or et l'œil gauche d'un profond vers émeraude.

Harry se releva en grognant.

-Atlanté!appela t'il.

Un phénix bleu et blanc apparut devant Harry.

-Oui, maître Atlande?

-Allons tuer ce monstre.

Atlande et Atlanté s'empressait à partir quand le professeur Dumbledore les interpella.

-Qui êtes vous?

Atlande se retourna comme si il venait juste de s'apercevoir que la grande salle était pleine.

-Heureusement que j'ai dit à Poudlard que je voulais une entré discret! Marmonna t'il bien que tout le monde l'ai entendu. Professeur Dumbledore je suppose?

-C'est moi même. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous êtes?

-C'est pas grave Je dois vous parler dans votre bureau.

Quelque minute plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Professeur, j'aimerais ne pas être dérangé dans mon travaille.

- Oui mais, vous devez savoir dans quoi vous vous embarquez Mr Potter!

-je sais très bien dans quoi je m'embarque et sachez, Professeur Dumbledore, que je me suis frotté à des monstres beaucoup plus puissant que Tom et je suis toujours en vie.

'En vie ? Comme si la mort pouvait m'atteindre' pensa Harry

-C'est pas tout, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir et poudlard approuve votre envie de me surveillé…

-Pour assisté à tes exploits Harry

-On aura une sérieuse discussion plus tard Poudlard.

Harry quitta le bureau directorial.

Harry se retrouva devant un immense tuyau et se jeta dedans. Il atterrit sur des cadavres reptiliens et avança jusqu'à la chambre des secrets (je sais, je ne détaille pas et j'en suis désolé ; mais bon pourquoi détaillés un détaille que tout le monde connaît à quelque exception près).

Il courra près du corps de la petite fille de 11 ans puis s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à vérifier si elle était encore en vie quand il sentit une drôle de sensation s'emparer de lui. Puis, des bruits de pas le firent retourné.

- Tien donc, mais qui voila. Un revenant ?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Tom ; ou devrai-je dire Voldemort

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- 11 ans ! Oui, 11 ans que j'ai rencontré ton futur et cela fait 11 ans que je l'ai réduis en cendre. Mais fini de papoter ; Il est temps de tuer ce monstre.

( Je vais pas décrire le combat vu que c'est le même que dans la chambre des secrets a quelque différence près. Remplacer le phénix de dumbledore par Atlanté)

…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tom

Harry enfonça le dard du basilic dans le journal.

-NON

Pendant que Tom disparaissait, Ginny elle se réveillait. Atlanté soigna les blessures d'Harry puis, ils partirent en direction de la grande salle.

Voila le 2ème chapitre. Maintenant, je vais répondre à certaine question.

**Mokuren01 : **Est ce que tu comptes faire intervenir les persos de FFX?

Oui, ils interviendront. Mais pas tout de suite. Sûrement quand Harry approchera de ses 16, 17 ans.

**Onarluca **: Harry va quand même faire ses études à poudlard?

Non. Il ira y faire quelque mission comme c'est le cas ici mais à part peut être quelque unes des 4 dernières années (4ème, 5ème, 6ème et 7ème.), il ne fera pas ses études à Poudlard . Du moins pas en tant qu'élève ou sous sa vrai identité.

Comment vas être Harry plus tard? Beau et puissant?

Pour le physique, C'est écrit dans ce chapitre. Mais pour la puissance, cela dépend du point de vue. Par rapport au sorcier et à voldemort oui mais par rapport à un autre ennemi ou plutôt des autre ennemis que je compte faire intervenir, c'est à la fois oui et non.

Les couples.

Pour les couples, c'est la surprise. Une chose est sur, les sentiments entre Harry et les personnages de J.K.R ne dépasseront pas l'amitié.

Merci pour les reviews.


	4. encore un combat

Chapitre 4

Encore un combat

Harry et Ginny courraient en direction du couloir interdit (voir HP à l'école des sorciers).

-Je peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Ginny qui courrait derrière Harry depuis un bon moment.

-Quelqu'un qui veut avoir le moins de contact possible avec les sorciers.

Ils arrivèrent à destination.

-Attendez moi ici ordonna Harry.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant lui pour arriver devant un chien à trois têtes. Harry tendis sa main devant lui puis le chien tomba sur le coté. Harry ouvrit la trappe qui se trouvait devant lui puis se jeta dedans. Il atterrit sur une plante qu'Harry identifia comme un filet du diable.

-Braisier X ! Cria Harry

Aussitôt, la plante pris feu et libéra Harry qui continua son chemin. Pour la salle au clé, il n'eu juste qu'a fixer la porte pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Pour la salle des potions, il la passa sans problème ainsi que l'échiquier géant où quelque glacier X suffit puis Harry arriva a une salle ou se tenait un miroir. Il regarda dedans puis …

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à Harry. Ce dernier arriva devant la table des professeurs.

-Alors ?demanda Dumbledore

-Le basilic est tué, le responsable détruit, Miss Weasley est à l'infirmerie et Poudlard peut rester ouvert. Ah oui j'oubliais.

Harry se tourna vers le professeur Quirell puis sortit une pierre rouge.

-est-ce ça que vous cherchez depuis 2 ans

-…

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Harry murmura quelque chose et au moment ou Quirell se leva de sa chaise, cette dernière brûla en quelque seconde.

-Avada Kedavra. Hurla une voix à vous glacer le sang.

Le rayon vert se dirigea vers Harry puis le heurta.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me tuer avec un sort si faible ? Je vais te faire voir ce qu'est un sort. FOUDRE X

Un éclair foudroya Quirell qui tomba raide mort puis une ombre noir sortit du château.

-Désolé pour le dérangement.

Harry disparut de la même manière qu'il était arrivé.

dans la vré histoire il été pas du tout entrainé et la il le bat de la meme façon !c bizzar

Désolé, c'est une erreur d'inattention de ma part.

Merci pour les rewiews


End file.
